Marvel Universe V Superman
by MegaSpiderMan12345
Summary: After being injected with a mind control serum made by Lex He is commanded to kill every hero in the world Batman and the Justice League are forced to send Superman to a different dimension will their dimension be able to defeat the Man of Steel or will they be destroyed?


I was sitting down on the ledge of a tall building I took a bite out of my Steak and bean wrap chewing for a moment

I placed my wrap down next to me looking at the city

"Seems criminals take breaks on Sundays" I say

"I bet Aunt May is worried sick about me since she doesn't know about my after-school "activities" "

"After I finish this wrap I'll WRAP this up" I say in my mind standing

"Note to self no more wrap jokes for the universe's sake and also mines" I say finishing off the last piece of my wrap

Suddenly a portal opens in the sky

"WOAH!" I exclaimed staring at the portal in amazement standing up

Suddenly a being dressed in Red and blue falls out of the purple portal

I stood up quickly flipping off the building firing two web-lines swinging through the air

"He won't survive that fall! come on Peter just a little faster...!" I shouted in my mind

I got closer and closer and finally he was within arm-reach he had a large S on his chest and he also wore a red cape

"I got ya!" I shout firing one web-line at him which attached to his back

Suddenly we both were falling at high speeds

"WHAT THE HELL! HE WEIGHS A TON!" I shout trying to hold him

I fire another web-line which attaches to a building

I hear a crack in my arm as suddenly my arm was slowly being pulled out of place

The web-line snaps causing the being to fall and crash into the busy road the shock-wave sends multiple cars flying and leaves a LARGE crater in the ground

I fall towards the ground landing on a lamppost

"Is he dead.." I ask myself hoping not repeating to myself it's not your fault Peter

I flip landing next to the crater running to him

"He's not even damaged how?! the only thing that is damaged is his weird suit" I say in my mind

I try to lift him up failing to do so

He remains in the same position

I plant my feet in the ground grabbing him I try and lift him with all of my strength

"What gives he is so freaking heavy!" I say

I see a green rock on his chest it was glowing with green radiation

I pick it up examining it

I look at him noticing that he looks sort of green and also pale

"It might be radiation poisoning still doesn't explain why he's heavy but okay.." I say to myself

I throw the green rock as far as I can using my super strength

Suddenly my Spider-Senses go off and it feels like my skull is about to shatter from the ringing

His eyes glow red and then two red lasers fly out of his eyes both aimed for my head

I flip backwards dodging it I land back on the lamppost

The being stands up

He disappears from his previous position

He appears in front of me taking a swing at me I leap as far as I can into the air the mere shock-wave of the swing slicing a building behind me in half

I land back on the lamppost

I then punch him repeatedly in the chest with all of my strength and then I leap in the air and kick off your chest landing on a flipped over car

"OWIE OWIE! I think I broke my hands he's harder than steel!" I say in amazement

Suddenly he grabs his head holding it tightly shaking his head it seems like he was trying to fight something

"R-Run..." He managed to say before his eyes went back red

"Thanks for the advice but sorry can't allow you to hurt anyone" I say crouched on the ground

"Wait.. I don't think he's purposely doing this maybe he's being controlled by some serum" I say in my mind

"Maybe so" I say in my mind also

He glares down at me

I didn't need my Spider-Senses to know that he was about to attack me

I quickly fired a web-line swinging to the side

He flew downwards slamming his fist into the ground the shock-wave is like a powerful tidal wave cars are sent flying

Buildings collapse from the shock-wave also

The shock-wave hits me in the back

My body was sent flying across the ground literally bouncing across the ground finally coming to a stop

My costume was covered in cuts and most of all multiple broken ribs, a broken hand, bruises all over his body

My Spider-Senses screamed for me to RUN but my body was in no position to move

I heard a sonic boom suddenly the sonic boom came closer and closer to me

I shut my eyes getting ready to get blown to pieces from the powerful being's strength

It never comes

I open my eyes slowly

Sees a long haired man with blonde hair and armor holding Superman's fist

The long haired man with blonde hair strikes Superman across the face with his other fist

Superman is sent flying through multiple buildings

"Thor..?" I say in amazement looking at him

Sees him and close behind him is a team which consisted of

Captain America, Iron-Man, Hawk-Eye,Giant-Man,Wasp,Black Widow and last of all Hulk

Hulk released a mighty roar

"THE AVENGERS!" I say in awe

* * *

Wow this is going to get good I hope you guys agree favorite, follow and view more to come soon!

An epic fight against the avengers and superman


End file.
